


you're my forever

by sadpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeach/pseuds/sadpeach





	you're my forever

"you we're a very weird child. you're peculiar and quiet. you hate cucumbers and avocados, saying it taste like what satan would have for dinner. you also hate milkshakes because it ruins how milk should be drank. you like doing things against the how they should be.

instead for playing on the sandbox at that public playground, where we first met. you're more interested on how plants grow and how it's like to fly like the birds.

shaking your head because i cried when i tripped, face first, and had my nosebleed. that was the first time you took my hand and dragged me to the ice cream man. you assisted me on stopping my bloody nose and putting bandaids on my wounds.

thank you, johnny. i'll still love yoy even though you'd yell in frustration because i couldn't even wash my underwear properly, but i atleast kniw how to cook at meal!

you're my forever,---"

"we get it. you're married !" doyoung yelled from the end of the couch. throwing a handfull of popcorn towards the lovey dovey couple.

ten sticked out his tongue, "you're jealous because i'm married and you're still single."


End file.
